Her Final Revenge
by kerimack
Summary: After Kathryn is ruined by Sebastian's journal she decides to get revenge on Annette in a twisted way. Please R&R.


Her Final Revenge  
  
  
Summary: After Kathryn is ruined by Sebastian's journal she decides to take the final revenge against Annette.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Authors Notes: In this fic, I mention the scene where Kathryn and Sebastian fight and he tells her to get her ass in the bed (if you have the DVD you know what I'm talking about). For purposes of this story it was never edited out of the film. Also like most of my stories if you like Annette you probably won't like this.  
  
  
  
_My life is over_. Kathryn sat in the dimly lit room watching her parents talk to the head master through the glass window. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying she could guess. _We had no idea she was on drugs. We can't believe what_ _she did to your sweet daughter. We assure you she will be severely punished for her actions. We are deeply ashamed. _  
  
It was of course all bullshit. Her dear mother and step father knew all along what she was like, that she took drugs and slept around and if they had found out about what she and Sebastian had done to Annette before the headmaster had she doubt they would of cared. It was all about saving their own reputation. In her own way Kathryn couldn't blame them. If the shoe were on the other foot she would behave the same way. No she didn't blame her parents for her predicament. She only blamed her.  
  
Annette. Who would of thought that the sweet virgin would have it in her to destroy her so ruthlessly? If her life hadn't been ruined she would be impressed. Maybe some of Sebastian's coldness had rubbed off on her after all. _Sebastian_. She hoped he was enjoying this wherever he was. Probably laughing his ass off. Yes thanks to him and his god damn journal the mighty ice queen had fallen. He had written every last dirty detail about her life and now everyone knew the true Kathryn Merteuil. She would no longer be worshipped and loved; instead she would be hated and scorned as the bitch that ruined the perfect love of the Virgin Mary. _What a fucking joke_. Did Annette really believe that if Sebastian had survived they would of ended up happily ever after? No way, Sebastian didn't have it in him. But now she guessed they would never know.  
  
So what was to become of this evil girl who ruined so many peoples lives? She was sure her parents were already making plans to ship her off to rehab or boarding school or both. Well that wouldn't happen. There was no way in hell Kathryn was going to some preachy shit house where a bunch of losers could deconstruct her life. Boarding school would be almost as bad, having to deal with people whispering behind her back about all the evil things she had done. She had accepted that the life she had was indeed over, it was time for a fresh start. She just had to settle one last score first.  
  
Making sure that Hardgrove and her parents were still deep in conversation, Kathryn got up from her seat and quietly exited the room. She walked out of the dean's office and outside to the awaiting light. It was a gorgeous day; ironic given it was the worst day of her life. After Sebastian's funeral some of the classes had resumed. As she looked around campus she saw that it was fairly empty. Kathryn had noticed that Annette hadn't been around to witness her supreme downfall. She had overheard the dean say she had left to go driving. Most likely in MY car Kathryn thought bitterly. _Well I hope she enjoys it while she can._  
  
Kathryn pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sebastian's car phone. After a few rings she picked up "hello."  
  
"Hello Annette, guess who this is?"  
  
There was a pause before she spoke. "Kathryn. Did you enjoy my little surprise?"  
  
Kathryn's fists clenched "congratulations, you ruined my life."  
  
"You deserved it. You deserved that and so much more and you can be damn sure your going to get it."  
  
"Wow, that almost sounds like a threat."  
  
"It's a promise. You're ruined Kathryn face it."  
  
"Oh I have. In fact why I'm calling is I want to see you."  
  
Annette laughed sharply "yeah that we'll happen."  
  
"Chicken?"  
  
"Grow up. You think I'll meet with you just because you call me chicken?"  
  
"Yep. Meet me in the west tower at Manchester in half an hour. There's some things I want to tell you about Sebastian before we part ways" Kathryn explained cryptically.  
  
"Fine" Annette said after a moment. "But I swear to god Kathryn you better not be trying to pull something."  
  
"Bye-bye" Kathryn said with a smile as she hung up. She stared up at the empty watchtower and the empty field below it. Soon it would be filled with the football players and cheerleaders practicing for the big game. It was perfect for what Kathryn had planned. Annette would never know what hit her.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
A half an hour later Annette arrived back at Manchester. She still wasn't sure why she was going to meet Kathryn. It was the way she had put it: _There are some things I want to tell you about Sebastian before we part ways. _Before we part ways, it was so cryptic. She figured Kathryn's parents where planning on shipping her off somewhere and this was some last ditch effort to hurt her. Well it wouldn't work Kathryn could no longer hurt her; Sebastian's death was the worst thing she could have done to her.  
  
As Annette approached the West tower she wondered why Kathryn wanted to meet her here. The tower was at lest 40 feet high and was very old. Kids sometimes went up there when they wanted to be alone, to make out or smoke. She opened the door and began to climb the stairs. As she approached the top a chill suddenly ran through her. She had a gut feeling that maybe this had been a bad idea. Who knew what Kathryn's mind set was after what Annette did to her.   
  
She got to the top and opened the door and found Kathryn waiting for her. She was standing by the open passage way smoking a cigarette. The railing had broken off and if a person wandered too far to the edge there would be nothing keeping them from falling to their death. _To there death_. Once again a chill ran through Annette. Kathryn turned to her and smiled "glad you could make it."  
  
"Why did you want to meet me here?" Annette asked making sure she was standing far from the edge.  
  
"I love it up here it's so quiet. No one around to bother us. Sebastian use to love to come here, did he ever tell you that?"  
  
At the mention of Sebastian's name Annette winced "no he didn't. What do you want Kathryn? You said something about parting ways, are you going somewhere?"  
  
Kathryn smiled slightly "yes, you could say that. I thought we should settle a few things before I left though."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you ruining my life. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that?"  
  
Annette sighed; she really didn't feel like listening to Kathryn's empty threats. "I don't have time for this. Your over with Kathryn get over it. You're a lying, manipulative, whore and now everyone knows it. You have Sebastian to thank for that. He knew exactly what you where, you read it yourself. Your done with, deal with it." Annette then turned to leave.  
  
"Do you really think he loved you?"  
  
Annette stopped and turned around. "Yes, I do."  
  
Kathryn laughed coldly "you really didn't know Sebastian at all did you honey?"  
  
"Of course I knew him. I knew the real him, the guy who was going to turn his life around so we could be together."  
  
"Turn his life around? Please, do you know why Sebastian gave you his journal and wrote all those things about me?"  
  
"Because he love and trusted me. Because there true."  
  
Kathryn shook her head and took a drag from her cigarette. "Wrong, try again. How about because I turned him down. I'm going to tell you something I'm sure he never divulged in his little book. All it took was a few well-chosen words and he was more than willing to break up with you. And after he did he came crawling back to me. He demanded that I get in the bed and what where his exact words? Oh yeah, prepare for the fuck of my lifetime. I turned him down so he got pissed and ran back to you. This idea of true love you have running around your head is bullshit. I just thought I would share it with you."  
  
Annette took in everything Kathryn said. She knew she was just trying to hurt her and it was probably all crap but it still stung. "Even if your telling the truth it still doesn't change the fact that he loved me. Me, Kathryn and that kills you. It kills you that in the end he chose me over you. And you know why? Because you're incapable of love. You don't love anything or anyone and because of that no one will ever love you."  
  
"Your wrong Annette, I did love Sebastian. It wasn't the heart and flowers love that you had, but it was love. Tell me did you really think you two would of worked out in the end? Face it Sebastian was too fucked up to ever make that work. He would have gotten bored eventually and turned to someone else, maybe even me. That's what kills you. Deep down you know it never would of lasted; Sebastian wasn't the long-term boyfriend type. So stop kidding yourself that you were this generations Romeo and Juliet, it was a joke."  
  
Annette wanted to kill her. She charged up to her and grabbed her by the arms "shut up! You don't know anything about Sebastian and me and what we shared. He's dead and it's all your fault!"  
  
As Annette grabbed on to her Kathryn only smiled "my aren't we an aggressive little thing. Holding back a little unchanalled rage are we?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Annette screamed before letting her go. She wanted to kill her she really did, and as she glanced to her right she realized how close they were to falling. "What's the real reason you brought me up here Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn smiled coldly "to get my final revenge. You ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin yours."  
  
"By doing what? Throwing me over the edge so you can spend the rest of your life in jail?"  
  
"Oh it would be worth it to watch you fall to your death. But no I'm a little more creative than that." Kathryn glanced at her watch and looked down below at the people on the field. "Just in time."  
  
"In time for what?"  
  
"The final act." Kathryn grabbed Annette and pulled her to the window.  
  
Annette stared down at the long drop below them "w-what are you doing?"  
  
Kathryn smiled once more as she said "I'll tell Sebastian hello for you."  
  
"What?" Annette tried to pull Kathryn off of her but she held on.  
  
Kathryn let out a scream and said "NO DON'T! PLEASE ANNETTE I'M SORRY! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
Annette's eyes went wide as she realized what she was doing. Without thinking she let go of Kathryn and she fell over the edge. Her loud scream was cut short when she hit the ground hard. Annette stared in shock at the body on the ground below. Her knees began to buckle below her and she felt as if she might faint. The people from the football field began to gather around. Even high up she could still hear their shrieks of horror. A couple people looked up and saw Annette, but she just stared down in a trance.  
  
After a minute she found herself wandering back down the stairs. She approached the crowed of weeping, shocked people and heard her father ask what happened. "She screamed" someone in the crowed said. '"She said no don't, I heard her."  
  
"Yeah me too" said another girl.  
  
A cheerleader with tears coming down her face suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Annette. "It was her, she pushed Kathryn. You killed her!" Everyone including her father looked over at her and that was when she knew what Kathryn had meant by the words my last revenge.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miss Hardgrove you are sentenced to a live sentence without parole." As the judge spoke the words barely registered to a numb Annette. She knew going into her trial that she would most likely be found guilt and she had been. There was just too much evidence against her. Kathryn had seen to it. They're where the witnesses who had seen and heard Kathryn as she fell and of course the journal. In the end her revenge against Kathryn had been the thing that brought her down. It supplied a motive. The fact that the district attorney had also gotten her to admit that she had indeed let go of Kathryn whether she wanted to or not, hadn't hurt either. Kathryn had even gotten rid of the cell phone she had used to call Annette, so it appeared as if Kathryn had been lured up to the tower and not the other way around.  
  
Annette had of course tried to tell her side of things. No one had believed her because it was too twisted to be believed. Kathryn had done some awful things but killing herself just to set up Annette, no one was capable of that kind of evil. Not even her parents believed her. They tried to assure Annette that they loved her and would give her the necessary help, but in the end she would still go to jail. In the end Kathryn had won. Bitch.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
